The invention relates to a weir which is arranged on a longitudinal bottom portion of an upwardly open path of conveyance before the discharge end of the said path.
The invention has as its object to provide for an upwardly open path of conveyance a weir which reliably holds back the material being transported along the path, can be lowered in a simple manner and, when lowered to the bottom of the path, presents as little resistance as possible to the material being transported.